


Home

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deeks has been undercover for six weeks. Kensi doesn't know how much longer she can stand being away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Kensi kept checking her phone, as time seemed to grind to a screeching halt. She tried distracting herself. Browsing through her DVR, sorting through her mail, putting dishes away, anything she could think of. But 9:00 might as well be a hundred years from now.

Earlier in the day she received a text message from an unknown number.  _2100_. That's all it said. She knew it was from Deeks, telling her what time he would call her. She couldn't remember ever being this excited and flustered and nervous in her life.

Deeks had been on assignment for the past six weeks. It was deep undercover with no guarantee when it would be over and no communication with anyone besides his handler. The only promise he could offer was that if he got a chance to contact her, he would.

So six weeks went by with nothing. The desk across the bullpen was empty and so was his side of the bed. No matter where she was, there were reminders of something missing.

She had spent so much of her life believing that she could survive on her own, that she didn't need anyone else. But then all of that changed the day she admitted she wanted to be bold with him. She wanted all in. Before she knew it, they were holding hands during their drive to work. She was spending every night at his place. Her stuff had taken over his apartment. She could no longer fall right to sleep without him next to her. And waking up in his arms was an experience she wanted every morning for the rest of her life (although admitting this to herself was more than a little scary).

She couldn't help but feel a little angry with him for all of this. Life was so simple before he came along. And now, despite years of fighting their feelings for each other, here she was, anxiously awaiting a phone call from the man who messed up her perfectly ordered life (figuratively speaking, of course). Even though their jobs brought them together, there were times where she really really hated them. Especially now.

She looked at her phone for the millionth time today. 9:01. She wanted to throw the damn thing across the room. Just as she was about to let out a string of frustrated curses, it finally rang. All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room as she looked at the screen. Unknown number.

She took in a deep breath, trying to steady her shaking hand. After four rings, she touched the screen to answer. "It took you long enough."

"You're one to talk. How many times did you let it ring? Are you busy or something? Throwing a dinner party?"

She smiled so wide that it made her face hurt. Her heart pounded in her chest at the sound of his voice. Over the past several weeks, she was so desperate to hear his relaxed drawl that she almost asked Nell if she could listen to some old stakeout recordings. "Oh, you know me. Always the life of the party."

"That's my girl."

She could still feel a slight tremble in her body. There was so much she wanted to say to him, share with him, hear from him. But it was all hitting her at once and she couldn't stop her racing mind long enough to think what to say next. She started with something simple. "So... um... how are you?"

"I've been better. But I'm hanging in there."

"You being careful?"

"Of course. You?"

"Well, at the moment I'm partnerless, but I think I'm doing pretty good without him. I think that guy was just holding me back anyway."

"Oh really?" He laughed and the sound made her heart flutter. "I heard you had a thing for him."

"He wishes."

"You got that right."

There was more silence. Just hearing his breathing, knowing he's alive and well, that was doing so much for her spirits. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine he was right there in the room with her. She could reach out and almost touch him. She let out a sigh. "I miss your stupid face."

He chuckled. "I miss your weird laugh."

"I miss how you always annoy me."

"I miss watching terrible TV with you."

"Deeks..." This was so hard. Her eyes were stinging, threatening to spill out tears. But now was not the time for that. She had to push through. "Deeks, I miss everything. I miss everything about you."

"I don't blame you. I'm pretty amazing." He couldn't completely hide the emotion in his voice.

Her smile returned. "You are such an idiot."

"An idiot who you miss."

"Against my better judgment. So..." She was almost afraid to ask. "Do you know when you'll be home?"

He sighed and her heart sank. "No, I wish I did. I just want to be home with you and Monty."

"You might be happy to hear that I think he misses you more than I do. He just mopes around the house all day."

"Well, tell him that we're going to the beach together as soon as I get back."

"As soon as you get back? There isn't anything else you'd rather do first?"

"Oh yeah..." She could perfectly picture the smirk that was definitely crossing his face right now. "I definitely need some Kensi private time first."

She shivered and answered him in a low whisper. "I can't wait."

"And when I get back, I'm going to cook you a dinner so good it'll blow your mind."

"I look forward to it. Which restaurant will you order it from?"

"Very funny, Martha Stewart. Who do you think I learned that trick from?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She wasn't able to stifle her laughter.

"That's interesting. I guess I'm thinking of a day that you just so happen to buy snickerdoodles and make them from scratch at the same time."

"You can't prove a thing."

"You're starting to sound like a suspect with all this denying. Next will be the counter-accusations."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Maybe we should both admit that we're the worst at cooking and hiding that fact from each other."

She was startled by a sharp knocking on the door, but she had enough of her wits to notice that she also heard the knocking through the phone as well.

"Oh what was that? Do you have company? Maybe I should let you go."

"Deeks, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. Sorry, gotta go, bye!" And then the line went dead.

She scrunched her face, gripping her phone tightly. The knocking repeated and her heart kicked into overdrive. That bastard. All at the same time she wanted to throw the door open, but also make him wait. She wanted to slap him for tricking her, but also hold on to him and never let go. She knew he was on the other side, but she also was afraid that it was too good to be true.

More knocking. Six weeks without him and now all that separated them was the front door. She ran her fingers through her hair before walking up to the door. She had enough sense to look out the peephole before just throwing it open. She saw shaggy blonde hair and a smile that took her breath away. Finally, she opened it, but blocked the entrance with her arm.

"Can I help you? Are you lost?"

"No, no, I was looking for a lonely gorgeous brunette in search of a good time and I think I found her."

She was trying to fight a smile from spreading across her face, but she was losing that fight. "You are a jerk, you know that?"

"I know. But seeing the look on your face right now makes it worth it."

"Get in here." She reached forward and grabbed the front of his t-shirt. She pulled him inside with such force, he almost fell right on his face.

"So bossy. I might reconsider coming home and go volunteer for another assignment..."

She really needed him to shut up. She kicked the door shut and reached for him. With hands on either side of his face, she silenced his babbling by covering his mouth with hers. They were both still for a moment, savoring the feeling of finally being close again. Then he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back with equal passion. Her head was spinning. She wanted to breathe him in, be consumed by him, feel him everywhere. Air seemed unnecessary as she kissed him over and over.

Deeks felt something nudge his leg, so he regretfully tore his lips from hers to look down. He saw Monty standing right next to them, his tail wagging wildly against his leg. "Hey, buddy. Wow, I feel so loved right now."

"He's gonna have to wait his turn." She smiled as she slid her hand up his shirt, feeling the soft skin on his back.

"Ah... right." He leaned down and kissed her again. "It's too late to go to the beach anyway."

She pulled back and just looked at him, taking in every detail that she missed so much. "So... you're really back? It's all over?"

He rested his forehead against hers. "Yes, I'm home. And I'm all yours."

"Good..." She took his bottom lip between her teeth. "Because you have six weeks of lost time to make for. Right now."

He reached down and grabbed her ass, her legs wrapping around him as he lifted her. "Well, I better get started."


End file.
